dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Harvey Dent (Earth-9)
After actions like this where Harvey removed liberties and would result to murder to further his plans for solving the world's problems, Lola Dent asked to be no further part of it. She stepped into seclusion. Harvey would take on a new wife with Powergirl, someone who he had met while working with other heroes to save the world during the Infinite Crisis. The SuperMan would continue working to further refine his control of the world. He started the "New Era Indoctrination Program" for those captured during "The Purge" to bring them back into society. During this time he works to find those that managed to evade his efforts of capture during the Purge, a group of resistance heroes, mostly Secret Six members who called themselves "The Outsiders". and its inhabitants upon probing Green Lantern John Stewart's mind.]] A bizarre event occurred where visitors from New Earth came to visit. After capturing and reading the mind of one member of this world (Green Lantern) he learned that the world had numerous powerful villains and heroes. With this information he believed that the other world was a threat and with the help of power rings attained from the visitors and the aid of his magical ally Orion traveled to New Earth to explore it. Upon reaching the other world he found a world much like the one he had solved filled with governments teeming with corruption, misused resources and many other atrocities he had fought to wipe out on his own world. It wasn't long he met someone also calling himself "Superman" who Harvey believed to be one of the caretakers of prolonging this state of ill-being. He quickly learned the other Superman, while similar in name was nowhere close to his match in power and was quickly repelled. With the aid of his allies Powergirl and Orion he zipped through the world bypassing defenses and capturing all the other world's leaders. With the acquisition of the world leaders he worked to deliver a message of a better world order, but as he expected, the new world resisted. .]] Harvey calculated that the overtaking of the new world's defenses would be only slightly more difficult than how it went on his own world. The equation was thrown off only a little bit by the arrival of "The Outsiders" from his own world that aided the native defenders. For a time he amassed an army of the native super villains to be his army. This was only to give him long enough to unleash his own greatest ally on the world, the Ultra-Humanite. With the E.M. pulse of the Ultra-Humanite's creation the New Earth's energy and communication grids were brought down much like on his own world. The combined forces of the New Earth's defenders and the Outsiders from his own world proved to be more than he, the Ultra-Humanite, and his army could handle. In the end, the arrival of his former wife, Lola declaring she would not let him destroy another world distracted and weakening Harvey long enough for the native defender Superman to quickly subduing Harvey. The Green Lantern from his own world locked Harvey, Powergirl, the Ultra-Humanite, and Orion in the gateway that the Ultra-Humanite had been locked in. Hauntingly, the last words of a man driven to extremes to solve the problems of two worlds right before being locked away was "I...I only wanted to help". Convergence Superman and his city were taken by Futures End Brainiac and Telos, where he lost his powers for a year. After the dome came down, he encounters Pre-Crisis Barry Allen. After a brief fight, Harvey saw Barry's death. He realized if Barry died here, it would lead to the Anti-Monitor destroying New Earth. To prevent this, he threw the fight. | Powers = * * * * * * ** ** * * | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = *'Staff' | Notes = | Trivia = * It is interesting to note that this version of Superman is very much like the original concept story for "the Super-Man" written by Jerry Siegel and Joe Schuster as the prototype for Superman. Like Harvey Dent, that character was bald, had immense mental powers rather than the physical powers of most incarnations of Superman, obtained his powers by a secret formula instead of alien heritage, and made use of his powers for wicked rather than righteous purposes. The two differences between the characters were ethnicity, and the fact that Dent had genuinely good intentions. | DC = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Empathy Category:Retrocognition Category:Precognition Category:Psychokinesis Category:Telekinesis Category:Flight Category:Telepathy Category:1998 Character Debuts Category:African American